


A Wall and a Hard Place

by Mogseltof



Series: humanformers throwaway bullfuckery [2]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Cupboard Sex, F/F, Frottage, Gender Fuckery, Humanformers, Ladyformers, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:56:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23025910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mogseltof/pseuds/Mogseltof
Summary: Two grown ass women sneak off to make out on a casual Tuesday night out with friends and get a little carried away.
Relationships: Drift | Deadlock/Rodimus | Rodimus Prime
Series: humanformers throwaway bullfuckery [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1410640
Kudos: 17





	A Wall and a Hard Place

Infuriatingly, this was exactly where Rodimus had wanted to end up. Drift was a warm, solid presence, pinning Rodimus to the wall using only one hand and her presence. Her knee was pressed into the wall behind Rodimus by way of the path between Rodimus’ thighs, her hand was firm on the skin at Rodimus’ hip where her tank top was rucked up, and her other arm was pressed into the wall beside Rodimus’ head. 

Drift’s mouth shifted up her neck and Rodimus made a small, mewling noise, shuddering as she ground down against Drift’s thigh again, breathing heavily. Drift shifted her thigh up obligingly to increase the pressure, and Rodimus’ head thumped back against the wall with a ragged, desperate noise. 

“Oh god,” she said weakly, her hips moving almost of their own accord. “Oh my god, Drift, please.”

Drift hummed in response, shifting to push Rodimus harder against the wall, dragging another ragged noise from Rodimus’ throat. Rodimus could feel the strength in Drift’s thigh and the rough fabric of the jeans acutely through the thin fabric of her underwear, and her hips rolled, seeking the sweet friction. Drift’s thumb rubbed in a soothing circle on Rodimus’ skin, and then her teeth flirted with Rodimus’ ear. 

Rodimus jerked and cursed, her hands flexing on the leather over Drift’s shoulders. “Please,” she sobbed out, trying to leverage herself between the wall and Drift’s body. She felt overheated in the small space, blood pounding in her ears, like there was a live wire crawling through her. 

“What do you need?” coaxed Drift, her thumb rubbing in a circle again. “I’ve got you.”

Her breath was hot against Rodimus’ ear, and Rodimus shuddered again. “Take me home,” she demanded instantly, rutting against Drift’s thigh. “Take me home and fuck me properly.”

If she looked she just knew that Drift would have that ghost smile she got when she found something inappropriately funny. “Don’t you want to go back out and finish your drink with Nautica?” asked Drift innocently, tilting her thigh in a way that made Rodimus see stars, her lips parting around a silent whimper. 

Rodimus thumped her head back against the wall and swallowed, squeezing her eyes shut as she tried to control herself. “Drift, if you don’t take me home right now I’m just going to take care of things right here on your thigh!” 

Drift laughed quietly, leaning in, and her lips brushed Rodimus’ ear again. “Is that meant to be a discouragement?”

She pressed Rodimus back against the wall more firmly, her leg pushing up insistently, and Rodimus made a wounded noise, her hips jerking reflexively. “Drift!” she almost wailed as lips and teeth tugged on the sensitised skin high on her neck. 

“Shh,” murmured Drift, her hand sliding up from Rodimus’ hip to find her bra under her top. “Or we’ll get busted before you can take care of yourself on my thigh.”

Rodimus made a strangled noise, burying her face in Drift’s neck as she started to grind down with more intent. The hand up her shirt pushed her bra up, freeing her breasts, and fingers found her nipples as Drift pressed her lips to Rodimus’ head. Rodimus felt like her head was on fire, like it was going to explode, her chest tight as she squirmed against Drift. 

“That’s it,” murmured Drift, her voice honey and silk, warm and heavy. “That’s it, come on.” Her fingers tweaked at a nipple and Rodimus jerked again, mouth opening in a soundless cry, hips dancing. 

Rodimus squeezed her eyes shut, gripping Drift tightly as the tension coiled low in her belly, and she bit down on her lip, muffling the whimpering noises that were emerging. Blood hit her palate, and she released her lip with a gasp, jerking and shuddering, whining, as Drift’s lips finally, blissfully found her own. 

They kissed, uncoordinated and warm, teeth clashing with lips as Rodimus’ hips stuttered once more, warmth flooding up her spine as she shook through her orgasm, Drift the only thing left propping her up against the wall. 

Their lips parted, one more soft kiss passing between them as Rodimus rested her forehead against Drift’s, getting her breath back under control. “Take me home,” she murmured, flexing her fingers where they were bunched in Drift’s jacket. They felt stiff and delayed, her whole body ringing throughout and gearing up for whatever came next. 

Drift caught one of her hands and brought it to her lips, soft skin pressing against Rodimus’ knuckles. “Yeah,” she said softly, eyes dark and unreadable where they met Rodimus’. “My home or yours?”

“You’re home,” Rodimus told her, and she shook her head to hide the wince, clamping the inside of her cheek between her teeth. She tried again. “I don’t care which.”

“Okay.” Drift kissed her hand again and dropped it, easing her leg back to let Rodimus bear her weight fully on her feet, straightening up in the cramped little cupboard. Rodimus tugged her skirt where it had shifted from her hips to her waist, and reached under her shirt to pop her bra back over her breasts properly. Her underwear was clinging wetly to her, and she ran a hand through her hair, trying to regain her composure. 

Drift huffed a quiet laugh, looking down at her jeans under the tiny light above them. 

“What?” asked Rodimus, glancing at her, feeling like a raw nerve as she fiddled with the hem of her tank top. 

Drift grinned, lifting her denim clad thigh. Under the light, Rodimus could see a darker, damp patch in the expanse of white fabric, and her lips curved into a smirk despite herself. “That is entirely your own fault,” she informed Drift loftily, crossing her arms over her chest. 

“Is it?” asked Drift, sounding faintly amused as she tugged her jacket off and tied it awkwardly around her waist so that one of the front panels covered her thigh. “Thought you said you weren’t a gusher.” 

Rodimus grinned, relaxing into the crude. “Aw babe, it’s just what you do to me,” she teased back. “Take the compliment and let’s see if you can get a repeat, yeah?”

Drift grinned crookedly and reached out, cupping Rodimus’ cheek with one calloused palm. “Yeah,” she said warmly. “Let’s see.”

**Author's Note:**

> My god, of the seven, read SEVEN, porn fics I have in the writing queue this was least prioritised so naturally it's what I finished first. There's no good reason for this to be humanformers, there's no good reason for it to exist other than I wanted it to. Yes there's a grammar trick towards the end there, I think I'm clever. Hope you enjoyed?
> 
> (Christ, I have so much writing to do and this is what I'm spending time on smh. pls yell at me somewhere to finish my patreon stuff and prompted fics. Also why is tagging this ship such a nightmare, these two characters have too many got dang NAMES)


End file.
